Visita nocturna
by Aroa Nehring
Summary: Gilbert recibe una inesperada visita nocturna en su cuarto. Shonen ai.


**Notas de autora: **Hola! n.n Esto es algo que escribí hace muchos, pero muchos años. Cuando escribí esto a penas había leído el comienzo del manga y andaba viendo el anime, así que disculpen si los personajes se salen un poco del papel n.n'

**Visita nocturna**

De nuevo estaba junto a él, como años atrás. Su joven amo, Oz. La misma imagen que había evocado a lo largo de estos últimos diez años.

Pero él había cambiado, y mucho, aunque Oz le dijese que siempre sería Gilbert y que él lo veía igual. Sin embargo, él no veía a Oz con los mismos ojos que cuando eran niños. Él había crecido, y aunque Oz siguiese comportándose igual con él, su forma de verlo había cambiado. Y no quería que el otro lo descubriese.

Quizás lo tuviese demasiado idealizado, pero a sus ojos Oz seguía siendo un chiquillo inocente, aunque conociese su lado oscuro. Pero él sí que se había dejado llevar por las tinieblas de u corazón. No había otra explicación para justificar los sentimientos que en ocasiones despertaban en él la proximidad de su amo. Oz no era tan despistado como pareciera, por ello debía andarse con pies de plomo...

ooo

Te levantas de la desvencijada cama para buscar la botella de ron. Necesitas un trago y fumarte algún cigarrillo. No, mejor la caja entera. Te guardas la cajetilla en el bolsillo del pantalón y abres la puerta del cuarto cuando te quedas allí, estático.

Oz está frente a tí, con el brazo alzado en gesto de que iba a abrir la puerta.

"Mierda. Mierda. Mierda" maldices mentalmente una y otra vez.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! - le preguntas bruscamente al chiquillo.

- Qué antipático, Gil. ¿Así es como tratas a tu amo? - te responde mientras se cuela tranquilamente en el cuarto y se acomoda sobre la cama deshecha. - ¿A dónde ibas, Gil?

Te giras haciendo uso de todo tu autocontrol y le respondes.

- Iba a por un trago y ahora si no te importa, lárgate de aquí.

- Eres malo - responde Oz haciendo un puchero. - Yo que venía a verte para que me hicieras compañía porque no podía dormir... - y te mira con esa carita de cachorrito abandonado que, pese a los años, sigue consiguiendo que hagas lo que quiere.

Sigues maldiciendo mentalmente, pero le dices que espere un momento mientras vas a por la botella a la cocina. Le das un largo trago y luego te sirves un vaso casi hasta arriba. Después, regresas al cuarto.

Oz está de rodillas sobre la cama, de espaldas a la puerta, mirando lo que hay sobre la mesita de noche.

Respira hondo. "Agua helada. Nieve. Icebergs" murmuras como una oración, para no tirarte sobre Oz y arrancarle la ropa.

Cierras los ojos un momento y cuando los abres ves como el chico sobre la cama te mira con expresión divertida.

- ¿Qué haces ahí plantado como un pasmarote? Puedes entrar, que por algo es tu cuarto.

- Eso ya lo sé - le respondes huraño. Dejas el vaso sobre la cómoda y abres la ventana del cuarto. Seguidamente enciendes un cigarrillo. Evitas mirar a Oz, pero esto no es posible en cuanto él habla.

- No es justo - dice todo serio.

- ¿El qué? - le preguntas mirándolo seriamente.

- Que tú seas más alto que yo - responde como si fuera a ponerse a llorar.

- ¡¿Pero qué... ?! - Oz y su maldita manía de salirse por la tangente. Eso te divierte tanto como te descoloca.

- Es que al ser más alto que yo... - se baja de la cama y se acerca a tí - es más difícil... - sigue acercándose - que yo pueda protegerte... - está demasiado cerca.

Tragas salva. Tanto su proximidad como la respuesta que te ha dado te dejan completamente desarmado. Coges el vaso de aguardiente, porque al final no había ron en la cocina y tomas un trago.

- ¡Yo también quiero! - dice con tono autoritario el muchacho frente a tí.

-No, Oz, no deberías beber esto... - le reprendes.

- ¿Por qué no, si tú lo bebes? Además, no olvides que yo ya tuve mi ceremonia de mayoría de edad así que... - pero no sigue. Se ha dado cuenta de la expresión de dolor en tu rostro al hablar de la ceremonia. - ¿Es por esto? - pregunta mientras toca suavemente con sus cálidos dedos la cicatriz que te cruza el pecho. Hasta ese momento no te habías dado cuenta de que llevabas la camisa desabotonada lo suficiente como para mostrar la cicatriz. Te apresuras a taparla. - ¿Te duele? - pregunta Oz con una expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro que hace que se te rompa el alma en pedazos.

-No... no es eso... - murmuras bajito.

Oz empieza a desabotonarse la camisa del pijama. Coge tu mano y la pone sobre la marca del contrato.

- ¿Lo notas? ¿Notas cómo la aguja ya se ha grabado en mi carne y ha empezado a girar? Es por eso que no quiero perder el tiempo, Gil, porque no sé si será mucho o poco... pero es el único que tengo... - se pone de puntillas, rodeando con sus brazos tu cuello para poder besarte.

Tú te quedas paralizado un instante, con los ojos muy abiertos, para devolverle el beso un segundo más tarde. Sin embargo, una voz en tu cabeza resuena haciéndote recordar que eso no está bien y te separas, haciéndoselo saber a Oz.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios, Gil?! ¡¿Acaso no es lo que quieres?! Me he dado cuenta de cómo me miras, he visto el deseo en tus ojos... el mismo que siento yo... - termina por decir en un susurro. Quita los botones que tapan tu cicatriz y comienza a lamerla. Eso es más de lo que puedes aguantar.

Entonces lo empujas, tirándolo sobre la cama. Él te sonríe con picardía. Ha conseguido lo que quería, como siempre. Te quitas la camisa, arrancando en el proceso los últimos botones y te tiras a devorar su boca. Ya da igual todo...

ooo

Suena la puerta. En el cuarto resuenan los pasos de alguien que entra. Abres los ojos. Todo había sido un sueño. Por eso te frotas los ojos fuerte al ver que Oz está ahí.

- ¿Pero qué...? - comienzas a preguntar cuando él te interrumpe.

-Es que no podía dormir y quería que me hicieras compañía...

Te sonríe. Te sonríe con la misma oicardía que el Oz de tu sueño. Se acerca a tu cama hasta subirse a ésta...

Demonios. El sueño te ha dejado demasiado alterado así que, esta vez, no opondrás ningún tipo de resistencia a los deseos de tu amo... porque a fin de cuentas, también son los tuyos...

**(Viernes 5 de Junio de 2009)**


End file.
